Thank You
by halfdemon-kai
Summary: One Shot. After Becoming the Hoenn Champion, Marina goes on a desperate search to find Steven, having only found a Pokeball and a letter...


_Hello everyone! I was playing my Pokemon games again and it made me think of an idea that I had a while ago. So this is a one shot after Pokemon Emerald 'cause it just ties into there. Lol. _

_Please enjoy. :3 _

**Thank You**

He had helped me out so many times. He gave me items… gave me advice. I couldn't have thanked him enough. Somehow he didn't let me down. He was there when I was having some trouble with my journey. After I had finished my journey though… he was gone.

I had gone to his house in Mossdeep City. Empty… all but a Pokeball on the table with a note beside it.

'_**To Marina, **_

_**I've decided to do a little soul-searching and train on the road. I don't plan to return home for some time. **_

_**I have a favor to ask of you. I want you to take the Pokeball on the desk. Inside it is a Beldum, my favorite Pokemon. **_

_**I'm counting on you. May our paths cross some day. **_

_**Steven Stone'**_

I knew then that I had to keep traveling… if only to see him again. I took the Beldum and I promised to raise it well. I would take good care of it.

Time passed; days and battles went by all too quickly. Beldum evolved into Metang… Metang into Metagross… And still no Steven to be seen. I would not be swayed though. I would keep going until I saw Steven again, if only just once.

Days turned into months and then into a year. Metagross and I were an unbeatable team. We traveled to Mossdeep a few times with my Flygon. It was the only time Metagross was in its Pokeball. Flygon had flown us there easily and faster than a boat would have. Gyarados took us to Sootopolis City so I could talk to Wallace. I knew that if anyone could help me it would be him.

"Have you heard anything at all?" I asked him.

"Sorry Marina, but I've heard just about as much as you have. This soul-searching must be really important," Wallace replied with a sympathetic expression, "If you keep searching, you're bound to find him."

"Yeah, I know," I sighed, "I just wish it was sooner rather than later."

He gave a small smile, "If anyone will find him, it'll be you."

"Thanks Wallace," I nodded, "I'll keep looking."

"Good luck Marina."

I left Sootopolis and went to Slateport City. I always had liked the people there. They were all very nice. Same with Mauville City and Verdanturf Town… _'Maybe I'll go through Rustboro City and check out Meteor Falls… I haven't been there in a long time.' _I didn't want to give up yet. I wanted to find Steven to at least say thank you… that was the least I could do.

Inside I knew that I really liked him. He might have been older than I was but I didn't care. If he didn't feel that way then that was fine… I didn't expect him to. I **was** younger after all. To see him and to say thank you one last time was enough for me. He didn't need to know.

When I finally got to Meteor Falls, it was raining outside. The day had been grey and dull. Metagross grumbled and groaned beside me. It didn't much like the rain.

"I know Metagross," I sighed, "At least we're here now."

Inside was as grey as outside. The stones seemed darker somehow. _'Maybe it's because it's so dull outside…' _

My feet stepped forward as I ventured into the large cave. I never really liked this cave. There were too many Lunatone and Zubats for my liking… and it was the first time that I ever met Team Magma and Team Aqua.

We passed random people; some that I had battled before. Metagross and I climbed up a cliff wall… having found a door that I didn't remember being there. My brows furrowed slightly when I saw it. Who would dig a tunnel in a place like this? Metagross groaned again and I nodded.

"Yeah," I agreed, "Let's check it out."

Wandering in, we saw the different stone structures that weren't like the ones outside. _'This place is huge… Who could have done this?'_

A sound caught my ears; a slight banging at the end of the tunnel. I couldn't help but follow it. Curiosity was getting the better of me. Metagross wasn't protesting, so there must not have been any danger.

When I saw their back, I paused for a moment. It looked familiar in a way. The banging stopped for a moment before they dropped something to the ground.

"I knew I saw something," he laughed slightly, fiddling with something ahead of him.

'_I must be dreaming.' _I shook my head with a small laugh. I wasn't that lucky.

I turned to leave; my foot scuffing loose rocks slightly.

"…Marina?" his voice questioned.

I paused before looking over my shoulder. Was this real? Or was I just imagining it?

"What are you doing here?" Steven asked with some confusion.

'_Looking for you…' _

"Just wandering around," I answered quietly, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for special kinds of stones," he told me, walking forward, "I see that you read my letter."

"Yeah," I laughed without humor, "Metagross is one of my strongest Pokemon now."

"That's good," he nodded with a small smile, "but what about you? Are you taking as much care of yourself as you are of your Pokemon?"

"I'm the Champion," I told him, "Of course I am."

"You look tired," he stated, lifting a hand to my chin, "Has your journey not been fair to you?"

'_Not really… How could it when I just found you now?' _

"I've been all over many times over," I mused morbidly, "There's not really much to do now…"

Steven's hand lifted my chin upward and his eyes seemed almost gentle.

"I've been to see Wallace recently," he told me.

My eyes widened slightly. _'Wallace lied?' _

"He's told me that you've been looking for me," he laughed slightly, "And that Metagross is one of your favorites in your party."

My face turned slightly red. He had known and hadn't said a word…

"Don't be ashamed," he told me, "I want to thank you."

"I wanted to thank you," I told him, "for always helping me along the way."

"I knew you'd take care of my Beldum," he mused, "You were the right person for the job."

I cocked a brow when he moved closer. Then he placed a kiss on my forehead. I immediately turned a deeper shade of red. _'What is he doing?' _

"Thank you Marina," he whispered, "And you're welcome."

I was at a loss for words. How could I say anything?

"I'll always be there to look out for you."

His lips touched mine and I could have sworn that it was the best thank you or you're welcome that anyone could have gotten.

**End of One Shot**

_So that was it. –sweat drops – I hope that you all liked it. I finally got the idea into words so yay. xD I thought it was cute but if you didn't like it then that's alright. :3 :D I understand. :D _

_Thank you for reading! _


End file.
